Archerios Cloudsmith
Name: Archerios James Deitus Cloudsmith Age: 103 (Debut at 95) Status: Alive Race: Werewolf (Great Wolf strain) Family: Shadow & Sombra (Surrogate parents), Lilith (Mother) Mynna (Wife) Alysha Cloudsmith (Daughter), Alessia Cloudsmith (Twin sister), Elise Cloudsmith (Niece) Affiliations: The Pack, Haven Army (Loosely) Occupation: Blacksmith, Leader of The Pack Birthday: April 23 Aliases: Arch, Jimmy, The Wolfman, The Demon Wolf, The Devil Wolf, The Monster, Jim (formerly) Bounty: 7,000g Archerios, more commonly called Arch, is one of the main protagonists (arguably antihero) of the story, and is the steadfast leader of The Pack. He is the son of Liliana Cloudsmith, twin brother of Alessia, mate of Mynna Avell, and father of Alysha. For the longest time, he was a man of mystery. Nobody knew where he came from, how he came about being a Werewolf, or who he even was. His skills in smithing are legendary, and he has created weapons and armor of unmatched quality. Before the return of Hector Cortez, he was the most wanted man in Haven. Several decades before the story began, Archerios was known as the man named Jim, one of the legendary war heroes of Haven. Appearance Tall, muscular, manly, handsome, rugged, Archerios is the embodiment of a man. Standing at 6'7, and without a single trace of bodyfat on him. He has long, dark brown hair, which is always kept neat. He has deep brown eyes, with lambchops that cover the side and underside of his face (rumored to be the source of his power!). He has a soul patch beneath his lip, and has been seen with a goatee from time to time. His muscular body, at first glance, is faultless, with no visible scars. This is because, however, he chooses to hide them. If he was to let all his scars and wounds surface at once, not an inch of his body would be untouched. He has a light dusting of hair on his chest and abdomen, which extends down beneath the waist. Arch most commonly wears a tight, fitting black tanktop, with fitting pants, and heavy plate greaves. He wears lether bracers, dark brown, and occasionally can be seen wearing a flashy suit with matching fedora. This is all, however, the appearance of his human form, which he, uncommonly takes on. In his true form, Archerios is a monster to behold. At 7'7, he towers over the others. His fur is so black, that when in pitch darkness, one can still see him. His eyes are a bright blue when in werewolf form, but when angered or in combat, turn into a murderous red glare. In his Great Wolf form, Arch becomes even larger. Archerios has endured an immeasurable amount of wounds over his long life, and when he lets his scars show, he is a man so extensively scarred and mutilated that he is virtually unrecognizable save for his eyes and hair. On top of the countless battle scars that riddle his body, he is severely marked across his torso from when he was captured and tortured by a fanatical zealot, with most visibly the word DEVIL carved across his chest. Personality Prideful, dedicated, and brutally honest, Archerios has no trust or love for politcians or beaurocrats who use words and lies to get what they want. He is a man of intense focus and indomitable will. Archerios is a firm believer of "do your own homework", and unless the situation has gotten way out of hand, will not aid others in problems they themselves created, using one of his signature lines "Clean up your mess." Archerios is a difficult character to understand at times. While he is one of the main protagonists of the story, it is clear that he is not what someone would describe as a hero, not does he consider himself one (ironic, considering he's actually the legendary hero of Haven known as Jim). Archerios is an anti hero, and is just as likely to save the land one moment, and destroy it in vengeful rage the next. Archerios is one of the few members of The Pack who does not hesitate to use lethal force, and has on more than one occasion needed to be restrained by others from killing someone they wanted alive. He not only can kill without a second thought, but is perfectly at home in situations of violence. He is a very vengeful man, but can be forgiving if the situation truly calls for it. Decades of being the most hated and most wanted man in the land has jaded him considerably, and he does hold a bit of a grudge for being forsaken by the land he saved countless times. He understood the situation of his secret, but it did pain him somewhat to keep it as such. Recent events have revealed Archerios struggling to adapt to "civilian" life. He has let shown that he on rare occasions deals with a form of depression, and has simply in his own words, been fighting for so long that he doesn't know what to do in times of peace. He confessed to Mynna that at times he feels like all he can do is wait for the next inevitable conflict, but does genuinely wish to be able to be content with a normal life, which he professes is something he knows he can enjoy, but simply does not know how to just yet. Abilities & Powers Werewolf Archerios is the leader of The Pack not just because he is the oldest, but because he is the most powerful Werewolf, and one of the most powerful characters in the story. He is one of only four known werewolves who are of the rare and powerful Great Wolf Strain. In terms of physical might, he is a match for even Fang, but is not capable of as extreme levels of raw physical strength. He is extremely agile despite his size, when he moves at high speed he appears as nothing more than a black blur. His pain tolerance is so high it is frightening, and before the dark blood in his veins was awoken he was already capable of rapid regeneration. Being Pack Leader also makes Archerios the Alpha Male, and this too brings along a host of special powers only he can perform. By making a special rune on a surface, and shedding his blood on it, he has the ability to summon the offspring of Sombra and Shadow. There is a vastly more powerful version of this spell, and it is Arch's last, desperate effort. Using it nearly kills him, and as such, is only used as a very last resort. By making a rune that covers a 100 foot radius, and nearly bleeding himself dry to power it, Archerios can summon Shadow himself. He has at last figured out how to enter his Great Wolf form, and also remaining in control of it. In the most dire of times, he's been seen maintaining it for several minutes. This form greatly increases his strength and bulk, and while it doesn't make him completely impervious to harm, does make conventional single attacks pointless against him. Archerios has a trick that allows him to defy Death itself. When mortally wounded, Arch can bite another, and through said bite, can transfer himself into the other person. Doing so is extremely dangerous, and almost failed once, which would have resulted in his permanent death. Son of Darkness At first, it was believed because of his connection to Lilith, and also because of her numerous possessions of him, that Archerios had gained some of her powers of Shadow. However, as it has been revealed that Lilith is actually in fact his mother, he has inherited some of her power. This power is visible as a dark aura when Archerios is angered, and also when in battle, shadows dance across his body. The extent of this power has so far only been shown in two forms. Archerios can infuse his claws with the darkness, and this allows them to tear through virtually anything, as well as allow him to grip more than just things in the physical realm. A very dark power that he rarely uses, Archerios, can use these shadow claws to tear a person's very soul from their body; he used this to seperate the essence of Varryk from Vries. However, the most prominent ability from this, makes Archerios unique in the world along with his mother. His shadow claws allow Archerios to successfully attack and injure Elementals, regardless if they are in a intangible form. The second most prominent form of the dark power, is the way it drastically enhances Archerios' natural regeneration. While still vulnerable to all forms of attack and damage, his wounds heal rapidly as the shadowy powers repair the damage. This does not make Archerios immune to attacks like an Elemental, however, it does give him the ability to regenerate lost limbs in seconds, as shadowy tendrils grow out and form a dark mist to form a new limb. After the Mad Lord Saga, Archerios has willingly surrendered almost all of his powers of shadow. Self However, perhaps what Archerios' most powerful weapon truly is, is his own will. Indomitable, Archerios refuses to give in, refuses to break, refuses to even die, defiant in the face of even Death, defiant to the very end. Archerios knows no fear, can never be broken, bought, bullied, or intimidated, and once he sets himself to a goal, there is virtually nothing that can be done to stop him from achieving it. Relationships The Pack Vries Vries and Archerios have the honor of being the first two characters ever introduced in the story. They met in a forest, and by chance and good will, Vries ended up saving Archerios from execution, thus began the story of Kings and Beasts. Vries is Archerios' right hand man, and The Pack leader has absolute faith in him. Arch has long stopped seing Vries has a friend and comrade, and now simply sees him as his own flesh and blood as a brother. During the first fall off of The Pack, were bitter enemies, but they were able to put their differences aside for the sake of the lives of their friends. Archerios will not hesitate to, and has, died, for Alexander, having done so twice. They have disagreements, with Archerios never hesitating to go to extreme lengths to accomplish his goals. Despite this, they are best friends, and instantly go to the other's aid when needed, and give each other a hard time for shits and giggles. The two of them balance each other out very nicely, with Alexander being merciful and compassionate when needed, and Archerios, being merciless and ruthless. Archerios has no patience for some of the absurd situations Vries gets himself into, and if he is fully capable of getting himself out, Arch will not aid him, "Do your own homework". Fang Archerios and Fang knew each other long ''before the beginning of the story. They had frequent run ins with one another, and they always ended up pummeling the stupid out of each other for stupid reasons. They are solid friends, and sort of see one another as a rival. Neither can remember what happened the first time they met and fought, what is known, though, is that one of them woke up the other from a nap. Who did the waking is what they can't remember. Their relationship isn't much different than how it was before. They are constantly at odds with one another and can usually be found argueing over trivial things, arguements that almost always end with violence. Archerios has always known the true identity of Fang as the Pirate King. This hasn't affected his opinions on the man, as he knows the man as a friend and trusts him. Mynna Before introducing herself, Mynna stalked Archerios obsessively. She had an almost manical attraction towards the wolf man, and it reached a whole new level after they formally met. Archerios at first, saw her as a curious and peculiar little girl with a knack for violence, and took great interest in her as time went on. Although Mynna was in love with Archerios from the second she laid eyes on him, it took Arch a bit of time to warm up to her, but he most definately did, and fell in love with her in return. This love would lead them to marry, and have a child together. It is also argued that this love was the reason for the first splitting of The Pack. Mynna would and will follow Archerios to any end, and Arch trusts her as much as he does Vries. Archerios and Mynna are two sides of the same coin. Both are anti heroes, and both understand one another best because they are almost always thinking the same thing. Archerios shares Mynna's natural killer instinct and blood lust, which can frequently lead to' 'very dark and violent romps in the bedroom. For the first couple years of their relationship, Archerios was very protective of Mynna, as, to be fair, she is quite the tiny individual next to him. But after she proved her prowess time and time again, he is fully confident in her abilities, and never questions them. He still worries for her as a lover does. Others Archerios has full trust in the other members of The Pack, and although they are technically his subordinates, he sees them all as his family, and would fight to the death to protect them. He is greatly protective of Erykas, and he has said that the world simply cannot afford to lose someone like her. Although they have very little interaction and don't always see eye to eye, Archerios has absolute faith in Raith. He has saved them many times, so by default, Archerios believes he has no right to question the legendary warrior's judgement. This trust is so great, that just from a mere suggestion from him, Archerios accepted Syllve, a bitter and mortal enemy, into The Pack. He has the utmost faith in the shaman, and respects her wisdom and power. Since the twins were the first people next to Vries to join The Pack, Archerios has grown fond of them both. He gives Taylor combat lessons from time to time, and is driven up the walls by Pierce's antics just like all the others. He doesn't question neither of their knowledge, and readily goes to them when needed. Not much interaction is shown between Archerios and the other members of The Pack, but as stated, he trusts every single one of them, and would do ''anything ''to ensure their safety. Nothing in the world angers Archerios more than harm coming to his kin, and he will stop at absolutely nothing to enact vengeance to those who hurt them. Alessia Archerios loves his twin sister deeply, as upon their reunion after almost a hundred years, he broke down in tears as their memories of each other returned in full. He is nowhere near as ambitious as her, for he has no desires for power or sees himself as a destined leader. They have conflicting goals, as while Alessia is completely devoted to the ideals of their mother, Archerios cares nothing for them. Alessia doesn't understand how someone with such power, is they themselves not in a position of power. It is because of this, and his relatively laid back demeanor, that his sister regularly berates and physically strikes him, but this is all done in a comical effect and there is no hostility between them. Lilith Archerios was drawn to the Box of Ensi that imprisoned Lilith from the moment her power managed to break through it. He was driven to find and open it for reasons yet unknown to him, and he could not explain his desires for such. Upon freeing her, Lilith possessed him, not out of a full desire to do harm, but because he was the only suitable temporary host for her soul. At their very first physical meeting, deep down Archerios knew who she was, but he rejected her in every way. He hated Lilith and everything she stood for, and this hatred would turn into open hostility. It wasn't until the Mad Lord Saga that Archerios was forced to accept his mother, doing so to free her from Lost's spell. In the time since, while Archerios no longer harbors a grudge against Lilith, he is never pleased to see her, a fact she playfully uses against him. Jim Archerios is none other than the man called Jim, the legendary Hero of Haven. At first nothing more than a mercenary, Archerios quickly befriended his employers, and became particularly close with Jarod Price, grandfather of James. This bond grew to where Archerios was formally invited to join the Haven Army, which he accepted. Jim was famous for having fought with two large black wolves at his side, and seemed to be able to communicate with the beasts. Archerios fought side by side with Jarod for over 30 years, setting forth the foundations for what would eventually become The Golden Age of Haven. However, throughout all this time, nobody knew the man's real name, who he really was, or where he came from. The act that ultimately solidified Archerios as the famed Hero of the land, came as a final sacrifice. In the final battle of the Northern Conflict, King Aromar Deitus, was seperated and ambushed within an enemy base. One hundred archers took aim from above, and fired. Two men broke through to reach the base, but only one managed to scale the walls. Jarod watched from outside, as Jim threw himself over the King, and took every single arrow onto himself. His final words were "Take the King and leave this place, and never return. It's been an honor, brother." And with that, Jim, fell. When the battle was over, Jarod immidiately returned to the base to try and find the body of his brother in arms, to give him a proper burial with full honors as he deserved. No body was ever found, and the man named Jim, passed into legend. In the end, Jarod made an unmarked grave at the location where he had met his dear friend. On it, he wrote a final goodbye. ''"Here lies a Hero, who saved the land." Quotes "If there becomes a national Vries Day I'm going to gag myself with a spoon until I suffocate." ''-Archerios to Vries after Vries killed Varryk to save Haven ''"WHAT MADNESS IS THIS...E AND A MAKE A SHARP EE SOUND" *eats his homework* ''-Archerious learning to read ''"You are so blinded by hate, Archerios..you couldn't see the truth if it was standing right in front of you.." -'' Vries to Archerios during a confrontation ''"Clean up your own mess." -''One of Archerios' catchphrase ''"I GROW TIRED OF YOUR PRESENCE!" -''Archerios' signature line, always said when he's done playing around and will ''end you. Trivia A running gag in the story is that Archerios, regardless of the extreme of the situation, is never surprised, and is seemingly oblivious to the emotional impact of a comrade leaving for an extended duration then finally returning home. Archerios is one of only four Werewolves who are of the Great Wolf Strain, the others being Eamon, Ganath, and Alessia. Category:People Category:Werewolf Category:Leader Category:Antihero Category:Alive